


TMNT human au (ON HOLD FOR EDITING)

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT 2012 human AU's [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Human AU, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, characters will probably be a bit ooc, will have a rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Based off a head cannon i read on Pinterest. Might come up with a better summary as the story goes on.





	1. What characters look like and a few notes on them.

**Author's Note:**

> April is 16-years-old. Casey is 19-years-old. Splinter is whatever old he is in show. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey are all 15-years-old.

-Leo  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Sapphire blue  
Skin tone: Pale  
Height: Average 15-year-old male height  
Build: Leo is tall and muscular, kinda like a jock build  
Notes: Leo is always watching out for his brothers and is incredibly protective, freaking out when he first realizes Donnie is in love.

-Donnie  
Hair: Light brown (Mousey)  
Eyes: Red brown/Mahogany  
Skin tone: Light tan  
Height: About six inches taller than Leo  
Build: Donnie is tall and skinny so like a nerdy build i guess  
Notes: Donnie has always been really tall and really smart, once Donnie was given the choice to skip a few grades but didn't because he wanted to stay with his brothers.

-Raph  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Emerald green  
Skin tone: Really pale  
Height: Short/about a foot shorter than Leo  
Build: Bit short, muscled build (like ninja or dancer or soccer player?)  
Notes: Raph thinks loving is weak only loves his family (Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and April (who he considers a little sister)).

-Mikey  
Hair: Sunny blonde  
Eyes: Baby blue  
Skin tone: Tan  
Height: About 1.5 inches taller than Raph  
Build: Mikey is a bit taller than Raph and has some muscle  
Notes: Mikey and Renet are in a long-distance relationship with him being in Manhattan, New-York and her being in Seattle, Washington.

-Hamato Yoshi/Sensei/ Splinter  
Hair: Black/ Really dark brown  
Eyes: Red brown/ Mahogany  
Skin tone: Pale  
Height: Taller than Leo but about 3 inches shorter than Donnie.  
Build: Splinter is tall and slim with some muscle  
Notes: Splinter runs his own dojo in NY but trains the four boys in the dojo they have at home (and sometimes April)

-Leather Head  
Hair: He has his dark brown hair kept in a buzz cut  
Eyes: Forest green  
Skin tone: Tan  
Height: Very tall, taller than Donnie but only by about 6 inches  
Build: Tall with some muscle  
Notes: He and Mikey became friends after Mikey and his brothers rescued LeatherHead from a gang that had targeted him, he and Mikey have been best friends ever since. Donnie, Raph, and Leo were skeptical of LeatherHead at first and wanted to know why he was being targeted, but they warmed up to him after a while… he and Donnie don’t still completely get along though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't list April, Casey, or Renet because they look like they do in the show.


	2. How it all begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hoping this will all make sense in the end... Please feel free to let me know if i made any grammar or spelling mistakes.

-Raph  
Raphael Hamato had fallen in love. At age 15, all three of Raph's brothers had fallen in love before Raph had, in-fact Mikey had dated two girls so far and was currently in a long-distance relationship with a girl named Renet. Mikey had been dating one of Karai's friends named Shinigami but that had fizzled out as quickly as it had begun when Shinigami moved back to Japan. Leo was dating a girl named Karai who Raph didn't really like all that much, but Leo was happy, so it was fine. Donnie had been the first of the four brothers to fall in love, he was now dating the girl, her name was April O'Neil and she and Donnie were probably one of the cutest couples to ever exist.

Raph hadn't really realized it was love he was feeling toward this person until just a few days ago when suddenly he hadn't been able to look at them or speak to them without feeling flustered and whenever they spoke to him he found himself blushing like crazy.

-Leo  
A few days ago, i'd noticed Raph had come home early from... wherever he'd gone. But what had worried me was that he wouldn't speak to me or to anyone else for the rest of the day, going upstairs and mumbling something about needing to lay down as-well as not eating dinner a few hours later.

*knock knock*

Leo knocked lightly on Raph's door, hearing covers ruffle as Raph got up. A few moments later Raph opened the door looking tired and maybe just a little sick. Ralph also looked like he'd been crying, which worried Leo to no end. "Raph, um, are you ok?" Leo asked, trying to seem like it was just a casual question and not like he was worrying his head off. "What do ya wan' Leo" Raph sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists.

Leo hesitated for a moment on what to say, having not planned on what to say to Raph to voice his concern without starting a fight between them. "Raph, i noticed you've been skipping meals for two days now, you really need to eat." Leo exclaimed, hardly even caring about staring a fight anymore.

Leo panicked slightly as ge realized Raph was leaning heavily on the door frame and seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

-Raph  
'I'm fine Leo, just not feeling very well." Ralph replied. Technically he wasn't lying, he hadn't been feeling very well for days now, he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't eating or sleeping very well at all and still trying to complete his day of school and training normally when it was getting near impossible for him.

"Raph?, Raph?" Raph was whipped out of his thoughts by Leo calling his name. "What?" Raph asked, looking up into Leo's concerned face. "Are you ok? You spaced out for a minute there." Leo said. Raph was about to reply to his brother and tell him that he was fine but little black dots suddenly filled his vision and his body felt insanely heavy. 'I'm gonna pass out.' Raph realized, luckily Leo seemed to realize the exact same thing and caught Raph as he fell forward. Leo's blue shirt was the last thing Raph saw before everything went black.

-Leo  
"I'm fine Leo, just not feeling very well." Leo listened to Raph's answer and frowned. The four boys rarely got sick but when they did, Raph and Mikey always got the worst of it. Leo's mind was busy trying to decide if he should force Raph to be looked at by Donnie or not when he noticed his brother's eyes suddenly go wide and not a second later he slumped forward. Leo quickly caught Raph before he could hit the floor.  
"Donnie?!" Leo called, panicking as he shook Raph's shoulder in an attempt to waken him but only got an eye-flutter in response.


	3. Everyone starts freaking out.

-Donnie

"Donnie?!" Donnie raised his head from the book he was reading at his brother's call. Donnie sighed as he put his book down and traveled up the stairs to see what the matter was. "What the...?" Donnie muttered as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Leo and Raph on the floor, Leo looking like he was panicking and Raph looking like he was sleeping through all of it.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, frozen at the top of the stairs. "I was talking to Raph and th-then he just passed out!" Leo exclaimed, seeming thoroughly freaked out. "Ok, ok. It's fine, it will be fine Leo just please stop freaking out." Donnie exclaimed needing Leo to calm down first before he could do anything about Raph.

Leo quickly calmed down and Donnie was able to get Raph's head to rest in his lap as he checked his pulse and breathing. Donnie was startled to find that both Raph's breathing and pulse seemed off. His heart barley even seemed to be beating!

Donnie quickly whipped out his phone and called 911, explaining his brother had passed out and his heart seemed to be barley beating. In just a few minutes an ambulance pulled up and Raph was loaded into the back of it, Donnie and Leo riding with him.

Donnie decided he would call their father from the hospital and that he'd call Mikey then too. Their father was at work right now and Mikey was at the video game store picking out some new games to play.

-Leo

Throughout the whole ride to the hospital Leo had been panicking, especially after the medics put Raph on oxygen.

After they got to the hospital and Raph was taken back to be looked at by some doctors, Donnie sat Leo down in a chair and called their father.

When Splinter didn't pick up Donnie calmed himself best he could and left a message. "S-Sensei. Hey, it's Donnie. Me and Leo are at the h-hospital right now. Raph passed out and we called an ambulance because his pulse and breathing were too w-weak. After work can you and Mikey come over here, I'll c-call Mikey too." Donnie sighed, he'd tried to sound completely calm as not to worry his father too much and he was embarrassed he stuttered that much, because it would probably send their father into a panic.

Donnie then called Mikey. Mikey didn't pick up either, so Donnie had to leave yet another message. "Mikey, hey. It's Donnie. Me and Leo are at the, the h-hospital right now. Raph is here to just... come as soon as you can." Donnie was a bit proud of himself for being able to pull himself together to message Mikey and he just hoped Mikey wouldn't freak.

-Mikey

Mikey was riding the bus home when suddenly he jumped, the ringtone for Donnie of his phone going off startling him. Mikey figured he'd just see what Donnie wanted when he got home, after-all he was almost home by now.

When Mikey opened the door to the house he instantly sensed something was wrong. The whole house was completely silent. "Donnie? Leo? Raph?" Mikey called, creeping upstairs to his room as he did so.

After checking over the whole house and seeing no signs that someone broke in but also no signs that his brothers were home, Mikey decided on that they must have gone somewhere and the missed call from Donnie was probably Donnie calling him to let him know they were going somewhere.

So, Mikey decide to check his phone and see if Donnie left a message. "Mikey, hey. It's Donnie. Me and Leo are at the h-hospital right now. Raph is here to just... come as soon as you can.". Mikey didn’t hear anything though after 'hospital', his mind racing with thoughts like 'Why are they at the hospital?!', 'What happened?!'.

Mikey quickly ran down the stairs, running out the door and slamming it closed behind him, barley remembering to lock it afterwards.

Mikey decided he didn't have time to catch a bus, so he caught a cab and announced loudly that he needed to get to the hospital, and quickly. Once the cab pulled up outside the hospital Mikey payed and dashed inside the hospital as fast as he would if there was just one slice of pizza left and he and his brothers were racing for it, which was pretty fast.

Mikey didn't even need to ask the lady at the counter where his brothers were because as soon as he was inside suddenly he spotted Donnie rushing over to him.


	4. Splinter is always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, my computer is acting weird so i might not be able to post on this specific story for a while.

Donnie

Me and Leo had been sitting in the waiting-room for about fifteen minutes after I'd called Mikey when suddenly Mikey rushed into the waiting room looking like an insane person. Mikey made it about halfway up to the counter before I ran up to him and me and brought him to sit down beside me and Leo.

"What happened?!" Mikey asked, suddenly looking more defeated than insane. I flinched at the question, knowing I'd have to tell him but not exactly ready to. "Well..." Eventually I'd finished telling Mikey what had happened, and he looked at me with a huge mix of emotions completely visible on his face.

"Can we see him Don?" Mikey asked, his voice barley above a whisper, not unlike the voice Mikey and his brothers would use to whisper secrets to each-other after bed-time, that is, when they still had shared a room.

I was about to tell Mikey I didn't know but right then a nurse came out of a pair of double-doors in the front of the room and called Raph's name. Donnie stood up and walked over to her, Leo and Mikey following close behind him. "We're his brothers." Donnie said, trying to look for any signals of her face or body that might tell them anything about their brother.

"You may see him now, he's woken up, but doesn’t seem aware of much I'm afraid." The nurse said, motioning for Donnie, Leo, and Mikey to follow her back through the double-doors and into a long hallway with lots of different rooms.

Mikey

Mikey walked through the long white hallways carefully, truth is, Mikey is extremely scared of hospitals... he always thought they were way too clean and way too organized. Mikey tried to keep his anxiety under control as he, Donnie, and Leo followed the nurse down to Raph's room. The nurse opened the door and ushered them inside.

Mikey rushed over to the bed in the middle of the room as quickly as he could, seeing Raph with a coldpack on his head and in a hospital gown (I think this is what they are called...). Raph also had two IV tubes hooked up to his arm, dripping... whatever they were dripping. Raph looked up at Mikey as he came over, smiling at Mikey but not seeming to be completely be awake.

"Raph, dude, it's me, Mikey. Do you understand?" Mikey said, real slow and drawn out as if he was speaking to someone who didn't understand English well at all. "Mikey you really don't need to talk to him like that..." Donnie said, kind of annoyed with Mikey. "Oh." Mikey said, turning back and talking to Raph normally.

The three of them spent the next few hours talking to Raph. Raph became more aware sometime in the first hour, causing Leo to lecture him about his health and taking care of himself and whatever.

After a while the nurse came in and told them they were free to take Raph home, that his fever had come down enough and that he just needed to get home and be taken care of, but that the fever wasn't dangerously high anymore.

Mikey joked with Raph the entire way home, getting him to laugh so hard he cried twice!

Leo

As soon as we got home we all got Raph to bed, him falling asleep almost immediately. Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he finally headed downstairs to the living-room, his body finally shutting down from the rough day.

"My son why are you still awake?" Leo jumped as he saw Splinter standing in the doorway, "I don't know Sensei, I guess I just can't sleep." Leo replied, hoping to be able to turn on the tv and watch a calming epsode of Space-Heroes.

"You need rest Leonardo, all of you need rest. You still need to go to school tomorrow, and that requires rest." Splinter said, heading to his room after Leo nodded, promising he'd go to bed.

Leo trudged up the stairs, carelessly dumping his clothes in a pile near the bed, too tired to deal with them tonight.

Leo felt sleep closing over him as his eyelids slid shut and he settled into the soft blankets around him.


	5. Casey and April and Leatherhead are now here!

Mikey 

Mikey was already in the kitchen when Raph and Donnie both came in, Raph going to pour himself a glass of orange-juice, and Donnie going to pour himself a cup of coffee. Both of them looking tired.  

"Here are the pancakes!" Mikey announced as soon as Raph and Donnie sat down, presenting them with a stack of pancakes and a small pitcher of maple-syrup. Mikey frowned a bit as Raph only reached for one pancake, it was normal for Donnie to not eat more than two pancakes, but Raph usually ate like three or four. Mikey tried to convince himself that Raph wasn't eating as much because he had been sick, though Mikey couldn't help feelling that there was something wrong. 

Leo soon came into the kitchen and had his normal one pancake and cup of fruit, downing it all with a cup of tea. Splinter came in after Leo, clearly having been up for hours, even if he was the last one in the kitchen. Splinter had one pancake with a cup of his favorite tea and then told the boys to get ready for school, except Raph.  

Mikey winced as Raph realized what Splinter had said, bursting out that he felt fine and that he didn't need to stay home. Mikey knew Raph didn't like school but also hated showing any signs of weakness, which being sick had already done to him, so he wanted to prove he wasn't weak by going to school. Mikey shook his head at his brother's confusing reasoning.  

Donnie 

Donnie was irritable in the morning anyway but his brother's outburst of 'I'm fine!', when he clearly wasn't, pushed him over the edge. 

 

"No! You are NOT fine Raph! You are sick! And you will stay here and rest! You can go to school tomorrow!" Donnie yelled, stomping out of the kitchen to get ready for school. Everyone stared after Donnie as he left, Mikey scurrying after him a moment later.

 

On the bus Donnie silently hoped that today would be a quiet, peaceful, easy day. After Donnie's outburst Raph had stayed silent and given into Splinter's command of him staying home to rest.  

"Good morning, Donnie." Donnie looked up as April O'Neil, his crush, friend, and probably the most beautiful girl in school, sat down next to him. "G-Good morning, A-April." Donnie stuttered out, his face turning red in embarrassment as she sat next to him, as he always did when she sat next to him.  

"I heard from Mikey that Raph was in the hospital last night, is he ok?" April asked, genuine concern showing in her voice and expression. "Yeah, he's alright. He came down with the flu and didn't tell anyone and well... he fainted." Donnie said, wincing at April's outburst. "He what?!" April sounded both scared and angry, very angry. "April, we're on the bus..." Donnie reminded her. "I'm sorry, it's just, well that's Raph for you I guess... I j-just can't believe he did that." April said, sounding more disappointed than angry. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty upset with him too, we all are, but I can't help but wonder what caused this." Donnie said. Once at school, Donnie's day was fairly easy, well until after gym. Donnie had just gotten done changing clothes to go to lunch, when he was cornered in the locker room by none other than Casey Jones himself, Raph's best friend and the guy April was currently tutoring. 

"What do you want Jones." Donnie said in a bored tone, turning around to face an angry looking Casey. "Where is Raph?! I've looked everywhere and can't find him! And he hasn't texted me since before we last met up, which was three days ago!” Casey asked loudly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Donnie sighed, having known this would be coming ever since last night, when Raph had argued about having to stay home from school. “Jones, my brother’s life and location are none of your business.” Donnie replied, trying to walk away from Casey, but stopped by Casey’s arm on his shoulder, whipping him back around. “Please, I’m worried about him, he’s my best friend.” Casey admitted, staring down at his shoes in embarrassment. “Fine, he’s sick, he’ll be back in school soon, and i have no idea why he hasn’t been texting you.” Donnie answered, leaving the locker room to go to chemistry.

Donnie felt kinda bad about not telling Casey the full story, but he figured it should be Raph to tell him, and Donnie really did have no idea why Raph hadn’t texted Casey yet.

Mikey

All day, Mikey felt himself spacing out way more than he usually would… even finding himself completely stuck in his thoughts during Library (they were watching a funny animated movie in Library… for some reason).

When Mikey climbed onto the bus with Leather-Head (a nick-name), he found himself unable to wait to get home, even-though he LOVED riding the bus with Leather-head. “Michelangelo? are you worried about your brother?” Leather-head asked, Mikey having told him the news about what happened earlier in the day.

“Yeah, sorry i’m spacing out.” Mikey apologized, knowing he had been rudely spacing out all day. “It’s alright, you’re worried about someone you care for, you shouldn’t apologize for that.” Leather-head told Mikey, giving him a kind smile. “Thanks dude.” Mikey said, giving leather-head a side-hug.

Once it was his stop, Mikey said good-bye to Leather-head and then to off the bus, waiting for Donnie and Leo to get off the bus too, knowing that they both sat further back on the bus today. After all of them were off the bus, they all walked home in silence, hurrying through the door as soon as they were inside.

“We’re home!” Mikey called out of habit, though usually the house was empty when the boys came home from school, since Splinter would usually still be at work.

They all froze as they heard a door open and close quietly upstairs. “You guys sure are home early.” All three boys jumped, assuming Splinter had taken Raph with him to work today, not left him at home all by himself. “Our bus got here a bit earlier today.” Mikey explained, recovering from his shock and bounding up the stairs to where Raph was standing at the top of the stairs, enveloping graph in a hug, which Raph happily returned.

Donnie

“Splinter left you at home all day by yourself?” Donnie asked disapprovingly, knowing that splinter usually worked from before the boys got up until after dinner, but had today called in saying he’d be late to work, Donnie having thought that meant he was bringing Raph with him.

“Yeah. So?, I can handle myself. Besides i pretty much slept all day anyway.” Raph said, not calming Donnie in the least. “Let’s get a snack!” Mikey cheered, running into the kitchen at full speed. “Go with him and get something to eat Raph.” Leo instructed, Donnie having given him a ‘We need to talk’ look.

Raph followed Mikey into the kitchen as Donnie and Leo went to the living room to talk.

“I can’t believe Splinter left him home alone! No-one should be left alone in that state. Even if the can take care of themselves.” Donnie exploded, keeping his voice down so that Raph and Mikey wouldn’t be able to hear him from the kitchen.

“You’re right Don, I’ll tak to him when he gets back later.” Leo said, feeling just as angry as Donnie looked. At that they both went into the kitchen, laughing at Mikey, who was trying to see how many chocolate kisses he could fit in his mouth at once.

Leo

Leo sighed, he had been watching Space-Heroes with for the last half hour to keep himself awake. Splinter had called the home phone a few hours ago to tell them that he’d be late to come home tonight.

Splinter usually was home by 9 pm, but now it was almost midnight and he still wasn’t home. All four boys had decided to stay up until Splinter got home, but that was at 9:30pm and now it was officially midnight, and Leo was the only one still awake.

Mikey was lightly snoring, curled up on Leo’s right side, his limbs spread out in all directions with one leg hanging off the couch. Raph was mumbling in his sleep, curled up on Leo’s other side, the fever having broken by dinner-time. Raph and Mikey both had their heads rested on Leo’s lap, each head taking up one leg. Donnie was sleeping in a sitting position, with his laptop resting in his lap, still open and on a website that had tips for getting a girl to like you. Leo chuckled slightly as he remembered how much he had freaked out when he’d found out about Donnie having a crush on April. Because of the gap in Donnie’s teeth, a whistle was coming out of Donnie’s mouth every time he exhaled.

Leo kept looking at the clock after every Space-Heroes episode ended, but no matter how many times he looked at the clock, Splinter didn’t get home.

Leo woke up in the morning to find that a blanket had been draped over the four of them. Leo heard the coffee-maker making coffee in the kitchen and the rustling of a newspaper that signaled Splinter was home, and up apparently.

Leo looked around him to find that his brothers were still all asleep around him. Leo carefully, untangled himself from his brothers and dragged himself sleepily to the kitchen. “Good morning my son, how did you sleep?” Splinter asked as Leo made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting down beside his father, who was also drinking tea.

“I slept fine Sensei. Um, me and Donnie were wondering why you left Raph home alone yesterday.”Leo said, staring down into his cup of tea in thought. “Raphael seemed very tired yesterday after you three left for school, so I thought it best to leave him here to rest and have Dr. Rockwell come to check on him around lunchtime and see how he was doing.” Splinter answered. Dr. Rockwell was a genius scientist, who had been targeted a while ago, but the four boys, with the help of April, had helped him and now he was a close friend of the Hamato family and April. Dr. Rockwell andDonnie got along very well because of their similar intellect levels.

“You had Rockwell come and check on him?” Leo asked, Raph having not told them that, thought to be fair… they didn’t ask anything bout that. “Yes, he was not completely alone the whole time.” Splinter said, sipping his tea calmly. Leo and Splinter sat in silence for about a half hour until Donnie trudged into the kitchen, getting his normal cup of coffee and sitting down at his place at the table. After Donnie had downed two cups of coffee he finally seemed awake. “Oh, no! We’re going to be late for school!” Donnie exclaimed, looking at the clock in alarm. “We don’t have school today.” Leo stated, Donnie looking at him in confusion. “What?!” Donnie asked, still looking confused. “It’s Saturday, Donnie.” Leo finished, Donnie sitting back down, still with a confused look on his face.

Eventually Mikey came into the kitchen, bounding in and quickly setting to work on breakfast, which he announced would be waffles.

“Is Raph still not up?!” Leo asked. The waffles were ready to be eaten and everyone else was already awake, besides, Raph was usually up before Donnie (if Donnie slept at all). “No, he was awake when I woke up, he was just sorta laying there, and when I asked him if he wanted to get up, he just said ‘No’” Mikey said, pouring syrup all over his stack of waffles. “I’ll get him.” Donnie volunteered, heading to the living-room, coffee cup in hand.


	6. Raph attacks Mondo, kinda. (trigger warning)

Donnie

Donnie sighed as he saw Raph just lying there on his side on the couch, staring into space with an unreadable expression. “Raph, get up. Mikey made waffles.” Donnie said, kneeling down so that he face-to-face with Raph, who didn’t eve blink and continued staring as if Donnie wasn’t there. “Ok, I’m not hungry.” Raph replied, finally looking away from whatever he was staring at and looking Donnie in the eyes. “Fine, just get up and come sit with us.” Donnie sighed, unwilling to argue with Raph this early in the morning. “Ok.” Raph replied, getting up and slowly following Donnie to the kitchen.

After Leo convinced Raph to eat at least one waffle, Mikey wanted to discuss what they would do today, since Raph wasn’t sick and it was a weekend. “What do you want to Raphie?” Mikey asked, having gotten ‘boring answers’ from Donnie and Leo. “I don’t know, why don’t you decide Mikey.” Raph answered, sounding bored with his eyes drooping. “Maybe we should go to the skate-park!” Mikey suggested, always excited to go and ride his skateboard. “No thanks Mikey, I was planning on hanging to with April today.” Donnie said, annoyed that he had told Mikey this twice now and he still didn’t seem to get it.

Mikey

“Maybe I can come with you!” Mikey suggested, doing puppy-dog eyes at Donnie. “No.” Donnie answered, the puppy-dog-eyes usually only worked with Raph and Leo. “Maybe i’ll just go skate with Mondo then!” Mikey announced, when all three of his brothers had told him they had other stuff going on. “Ok.” Donnie, Leo, and Raph all replied.

After breakfast, Splinter went to teach his weekend ninjutsu class, Donnie went to get ready to go see April, Leo went to meditate in the dojo, and Raph went upstairs… Mikey didn’t;t really know what Raph was planning on doing today. And Mikey went to meet Mondo at the skate park, having texted Mondo to meet him there and Mondo texting back that he was already there.

After skating for a few hours with Mondo, they decided to go to Mikey’s house to get food, since neither of them had any money on them, Mondo’s house was in chaos right now, and Mikey’s house was most likely empt right now.

When Mikey opened the door, it seemed the house really was empty, until Mondo was tackled to the ground out of nowhere! Mikey quickly whipped around to see Raph pinning Mondo’s face to the ground, a sai held to the side of Mondo’s neck. “Hey, Raph! It’s ok! It’s just Mondo, dude!” Mikey said, Raph’s gaze landing on Mikey. “Sorry.” Raph said as he got up and put the sai away, helping Mondo up after a second. “Dude, are you ok?” Mikey asked, directing the question at both Raph and Mondo.

“Yeah, it’s all cool dudes.” Mondo answered, giving a goofy smile as proof. “Just got startled, I didn’t expect anyone to get home for awhile.” Raph said, turning around to head upstairs.

Mikey and Mondo watched Raph as he went upstairs and they stayed silent until they heard the door to Raph’s room close. “Well, he’s get some lunch.” Mikey suggested, both of them walking into the kitchen.

Raph

Raph tensed as he heard the front door open downstairs, Raph hadn’t expected his brothers or father to be home for a few hours. Leo and Donnie and Splinter had left a bit after Mikey had. Donnie went to go meet April, and Leo went to the dojo with Splinter, to help teach a little kids class.

Raph grabbed his sais and crept downstairs, not looking at who it was before he pounced, landing onto of whoever it was and pinning them on their front to the carpet while his other hand held one of his sai to the side of the person’s throat. “Hey, Raph! It’s ok! It’s just Mondo, dude!” Raph only realized exactly who he had pinned to the carpet after he heard Mikey’s voice. Raph immediately got off Mondo, and helped him up, feeling guilty that he wasn’t able to realize who it was sooner.

‘Useless’ ‘You should’ve been able to realize it was Mondo even before you pounced on him’ ‘If you can’t even do that, what can you do?’ ‘Good job Useless, now you have another person who hates you!’

Raph’s eyes widened as he realized where his thoughts were taking him. “Sorry.” Raph mumbled, careful not to let the tears fall that were threatening to appear. “-ok?” Raph only realized he’d been spacing out when he realized he’d missed most of Mikey’s question. “Yeah, it’s all cool dudes.”Raph relaxed as he heard Mondo’s answer, repeating in his head over and over again that Mondo didn’t hate him, but finding it hard to drown the thoughts that were already there. Raph only realized the question had been also directed at him after he realized that Mikey was silent because he was waiting for him to respond. “Just got startled, I didn’t expect anyone to get home for awhile.” Raph answered honestly, giving Mikey a small smile before turning around to go back upstairs.

Raph could feel their eyes on him as he went upstairs, shutting the door behind him as soon as he was in his room. Raph finally let the tears fall that he’d been holding back, sliding onto the floor and sitting against the door. Raph still sat there even after he finished crying, he picked his sai up off the floor and suddenly decision came to mind, his thoughts instantly agreeing with him as he brought the sai to his forearm and created a small cut.

Raph was surprised by how good it made him feel by dragging the pint of the sai along his forearm, creating long cuts going up and down his arm. Eventually Raph started to feel light-headed and stopped, wiping the blood off his sai and rewrapping the bandages around his arm, not caring as they slowly turned to a darker brown within seconds.

Raph leaned his head back against the door, smiling sadly at the content feeling that washed over him, a felling he hadn’t felt for way to long.


	7. Something i just found out (not part of story)

Lol, i found out today that Casey was 17 yrs, for the longest time i thought he was 19 yrs! idk even why i thought that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't list April or Casey or Renet because they look like the do in the show. (If they change clothes or hair at any point though that will be described)


End file.
